Guess Who Stood Up Pinkie Pie?
by MissMahjong
Summary: Pinkie Pie gets all dolled up for a hot date, when she gets stood up, can she forgive the stallion who did it and will she believe the reason as to why he stood her up, read to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own these ponies, no matter how much I want to. In my head Pokey Pierce has the voice of Will Friedle aka Ron Stoppable from Kim possible.

Oh, was tonight going to be exciting. Tonight was Pinkie Pies' third date with Pokey Pierce and so far, they have hit it off. On the first date, they had a nice lunch picnic and talked about all kinds of things and hugged goodnight. The second date, they went clubbing and they nuzzled theirs muzzles a bit and said good night. So, here was Pinkie, getting ready for the third date and feeling really happy.

Pokey was a nice and fun stallion, he knew when to party and when to be serious, and he balanced out Pinkies' party animal behavior. She wore a special light pink ensemble, reminiscence of a ballet tutu and cute small bows with white gems in her hair. She was sparkling and as soon as she was done, she checked the time. There were still a few minutes until Pokey picked her up, so she went next door to the Cakes house/Sugar Cube Corner.

Pokey was excited for tonight as he sprayed his cologne, magically. The third date with Pinkie and he already felt something deep for her. He was a little timid at the feeling and spoke to some of his friends, which advised him about moving too fast, but when he was around Pinkie, he felt at ease. His outfit was simple yet nice, a white dress shirt and a light blue tie. Satisfied with his appearance, he left to pick up his date.

***Pinkie and Pokey sitting in a tree***

"Hi, Mr and Mrs. Cake!"

"Hi Pinkie."

"Oh my, Pinkie, you look lovely, don't you think so dear?"

"Sparkly."

"Hot date tonight?"

"Yup, he should be here in about five minutes, mind if I munch on something sweet? I'm still a little nervous."

Mrs. Cake gave her a cupcake.

"No problem dearie, it's raspberry with a lemon butter cream icing."

"Yum, that's really good."

"Thank you Pinkie, so this is the?"

"The third date, I'm so excited, we've had all kinds of fun so far, and it's only been two dates, imagine how fun tonight will be."

"I'm happy for you dearie, as long as you're happy then I'm happy."

"And as long as you go home safe, I'm happy." commented

"Oh, yes, that too."

"It's ok, he's a true gentlecolt and very nice, and fun!"

On his way, he saw a flower shop and decided to get Pinkie some flowers; he entered and looked around the aisles. He noticed an intriguing bouquet of camellias, daffodils, freesias, which he liked for her. He picked them and was about to leave and pay for them, when he noticed an elderly mare admiring the flowers in the same aisle he was at. The elder mare was blocking his way to the cashier, or he would have snuck around her.

"Um, ma'am, Excuse me?"

The mare didn't hear him

"Ma'am?" he asked again, no answer

"Ma'am?" he gently poked her with a hoof, response.

"Oh goodness, sonny, you're too young for me."

He smiled a bit,

"Ma'am, if you'll excuse me?"

"What's that? Cookies an' cream? No thanks sonny, my dentures will get all dirty."

"No, if you can excuse me, I want to pay for these flowers."

"You've been here for hours, aww, your poor thing, working all day." She turn her head towards the cashier,

"Why are you working this poor colt to the bone, let him go home!" she yelled, which put Pokey on the spot, he wasn't expecting that.

"He doesn't work here!" the cashier yelled back, she turned back to Pokey.

"Then why would you stay here for hours, if you don't work here, sonny?"

"No, erm, ma'am, please excuse me, I want to pass." He raised his voice a bit.

"You have gas? I know a good doctor that can help you with that, his name is Dr. Bellyful, a great gastrointestinal expert."

Pokey was getting irritated by this conversation, it seemed cute at first but he was losing time and he didn't want to be late. Pokey wondered if it would be rude if he used his magic to move her.

"Ma'am, please excuse me!" he raised his voice louder

"Oh, of course, sonny."

***K-i-s-s-i-n-g***

Pinkie looked at the clock on the wall at Sugar Cube Corner, it was time, any second now, Pokey would knock on the door, see how great she looks, compliment, and they would leave to their fun, fantastic date. She waited, any second now. She squealed in delight, she really likes Pokey.

Pokey was so glad to get that bit of trouble over with, it was frustrating, and if he wasn't such a nice pony, he would have used magic on her. It's too bad he didn't get the flowers though, she would've liked them. Pokey knew it was time to see Pinkie, finally on his way when he turned a corner and was halted.

"Do you have an invitation?" the bouncer asked him, he was very intimidating.

"No?"

"Then you can't enter this party, it's for invited guest only. Courtesy of Miss Silver Spoons. Please move along."

The bouncer was guarding the entrance to a fillys party, wow. Pokey saw how big and elaborate the celebration was, and noticed the guest. Some fillys that were young were on the dance floor or playing, theirs mothers sitting at tables, talking amongst each other and all the stallions wore black suits and talked among themselves as well. Pokey felt like he was watching a scene from one of his Mafioso movies. As much as the view was interesting, the party was huge and blocked his path to Sugar Cube Corner. He had to think fast, there was no way a party would block him from his date with Pinkie, how ironic.

Pokey decided to try a spell that works with some of the infants he works with,

"Hey Bouncer dude!"

"What?"

"In the town where I was born  
Lived a man who sailed to sea  
And he told us of his life  
In the land of submarines

So we sailed on to the sun  
Till we found a sea of green  
And we lived beneath the waves  
In our yellow submarine…"

They were both singing the song and the spell soothe the bouncers soul as he sang the chorus, distracted, which let Pokey slip past him and into the party.

He trotted along at a quick but not too quick pace, so he wouldn't bring attention to himself. The guests were all distracted any way and Pokey was looking around, but his main goal was the other side.

Then POP!

Pokey was startled when he both felt and heard a balloon pop, normally he wouldn't be so startled, but that pop, brought the attention of the whole party his way, he felt the spotlight.

"Daddy, that pony popped my balloon of me!" The birthday filly shouted

Said Daddy was even more threatening than the bouncer, the stallion was light grey, face had scars complete with moustache and beard, black mane and tail and a Molotov cocktail as a cutie mark, only one word came to Pokeys mind.

"SHIT!"

Pokey booked it.

***First Comes Love***

Pinkie has waited for him for a little over five minutes, almost ten, still her cherry self, she was sure he would be there. She walked around Sugar Cube Corner and sat on one of the seats, waiting patiently.

Pokey was out of breath, trying to control the sound of his breathing. All those stallions from the fillys parties chased him nearly all over the place. He just escaped them with some clever hiding techniques, he's been learning from some of the foals at the hospital. He kept an ear out for them, he won't move unless they leave. For a small while, not sure how long, he waited until he heard no voices or hoof steps. Pokey breathed in a sigh of relief and decided to step out of the hiding spot, only to hear a crash and feel ice fall around him. Two ponies were giving him dirty looks.

"Hey! Do you know how long that sculpture took us?! And now, it's completely destroyed! Thanks a lot dipshit!"

Pokey looked around the floor, it **was** pretty big ice sculpture and he found one part of it that nearly made him pass out, the ice sculpture was for the party he just escaped from, because the fillys ice replica of her head was on the floor while the rest of the sculpture was worthy of a slushie.

"Ssh! Not so loud."

"You're telling me what to do, right after you broke this sculpture?! Why I oughta cut you a new one!"

This commotion caught the attention of the mob of stallions after him, which he was afraid of. Now add two more stallions to the angry mob that's chasing after him. Pokey ran for his life, again, some how even faster.

***Then Comes Marriage***

Pinkie has been waiting very patiently for Pokey for half an hour already.

"Pinkie dear, are you sure he's coming? It's been a while." Mrs. Cake was concerned for Pinkie, did she realize that she had been stood up?

"Of course he's coming, he's just planning a really super, awesome, terrific, fantastic, extremely cool surprise for me, that's all." Her cheer slightly faltered, Mrs. Cake could tell, since she known Pinkie for a long time.

"If you're sure dear."

"Positive!"

These damn ponys were stubborn, they wouldn't let him go, Pokey was stuck running away from them for a while already, he needed a place to hide and found the perfect place. There was the club near by where he and Pinkie went on the second date, he went inside, for free, since he knew that bouncer. The club was dark except for the flashing of various colored lights, the music was thumping, the perfect party environment Pinkie loved. He hid in the darker shadows of the club when he notice some of the mob pony's take a quick look inside and leave, he felt safe. He was on his way to finally enjoy his date, when the crowd went wild over a song and he bumped into another pony. It was Snowflake with his Pegasi friends, oh shit.

"I, um, I'm sorry for bumping into you, really, I didn't mean anything by it."

"My drink spilled." said buff pony

"I'm really sorry."

"It was good too."

"Sorry, just, um, let me buy you a new one dude, and then we're even."

"No, how about I spill your guts all over the dance floor, yeah?

"Yeah!" his friends cheered

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"Yeah, but I like my guts to be on the inside, where they belong."

Snowflake got all up in Pokeys face, a super scary sight. Which made him wonder, why in the hell are all the scary looking ponys out tonight, the moon's not even full yet.

"Your guts will be where ever I want them to be, because when I'm done with you, your body will be unidentifiable."

Pokey whimpered a bit, but the next part confused him. Snowflake smiled, but not in a threatening manner.

"Dude, I'm just bustin' your balls, man."

Once again, Pokey breathed in relief

"Oh, hey, thanks man, you got me, for a small while, I thought I was getting my ass beat, but, whoa, ok, nearly shit my self but ok, are we, cool?"

"Yeah, just give me 10 bits for my drink, and I'll buy a different one, taste like shit anyway."

"Alright, here. All accounted for, ok, um, bye." Pokey took off, just incase they weren't happy with the money.

***Then Comes Pokey With A Baby Carriage***

Pinkie was still waiting, with her ever present smile, making the Cakes really worry. Was Pokey being MIA, going to have Pinkie bring out Pinkamina, they hoped not. It's been forty-five minutes already.

Pokey was so glad to be free of the chasing and out of the club, which could have been really bad. He knew that he was late for the date, but if he shows up, even at the last minute, he could still redeem himself.

Pokey was practically sprinting when he heard a siren behind him, signaling for him to pull over, his level of irritation tolerance had nearly reached it's peak. Pokey pulled over.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Because so far, this night has been absolute shit, and you pulling me over is the shit flavored icing on top."

The police pony gave him a look,

"Language, colt."

"Freedom of speech, officer." Pokey knew better than to start something with a pony of the law, but the night has been so terrible, that all he wants to do now is to see Pinkies' smiling face.

"I pulled you over, because I saw you come out of that club, you know the law, no running full sprint if you've been drinking, terrible things happen to ponys who drink and run."

"Sir, I haven't been drinking."

"You smell like booze, colt."

"That's because of the stupid crowd all wanting to dance to some stupid song, made me bump into another pony that was drinking, and his drink spilled all over the place."

Officer looked at him, try to read if Pokey was telling the truth.

"Alright, I believe you,"

"Yes!"

"If you past this breathalyzer test."

"Dammnit!"

***If He Doesn't Fuck Things Up With Pinkie***

Pinkie Pie looked over at the clock, and has waited for Pokey for one whole hour. It was enough to bring down her mood and unfurl her curls into straight locks. She decided no more waiting, he's not coming.

"Mr & Mrs. Cake, I'm sorry for having you wait up with me. I was sure he would pick me up for our date, but I was wrong. He didn't show and it's too late now."

"Oh Pinkie, I'm sorry."

"That's… ok, I'm just going to go home now."

"I'll walk you home dear."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Cake walked Pinkie to her house next door, and when they entered, Pinkie started bawling, tears just streaming out and asking all kinds of heartbreaking questions, with Mrs. Cake comforting her.

Mr. Cake has been waiting for his wife to come back for almost ten minutes, when she entered, a little teary eyed.

"Oh, that poor thing, my heart goes out to her, she's so heartbroken. You should've heard the things she was asking, like if she's to weird to be with him, or if she party's too much, just really awful things that brought her down more and more. Ooh, when I see that colt, I'm giving him an earful and more!"

"That Pokey's getting more than an earful, punk's gonna get a lesson on how to treat a lady and why he doesn't deserve any mare if that's how he treats them"

"That's right. For now, let's go to bed, it's late."

***Looks Like He Did***

By the time Pokey arrived at Sugar Cube Corner all the lights were off and the neighborhood was dark and quiet, which made him wonder the time. Maybe the Cakes were up, preparing some last minute baked goods, he took a chance and knocked on the door. No one answered, so he tried again, and was greeted by a drowsy and angry Mr. Cake.

"Hi Mr. Cake, is Pinkie-!"

"Don't you dare ask if she's here, she waited a whole hour just for you to show up and you didn't until now."

"About that, please, I can explain."

"No, I'm not the one that needs an explanation. Pinkie does, after waiting for so long, she tried to keep a cheerful face but that broke the minute she went back home because my wife was the one comforting her. You made Pinkie cry, most ponys can't but don't pat yourself on the back, it's nothing to be proud of."

"She was crying? I'll explain everything to her, she lives next door right? PINKIE!"

"Shut up! She needs her sleep due to dealing with the inner stress of wondering if you were coming or not. You can tell her your lame excuses tomorrow, go home and think about if you really want to pursue a relationship with Pinkie Pie."

Mr. Cake slammed the door on Pokeys face, so he went home, slighty irritated with Mr. Cake, because he didn't explain his side and mostly depressed because the night turned out horrible and he made Pinkie cry.

***That's Right Mr. Cake, You Go Mr. Cake***

The next morning, all of Pinkies friends were eager to hear about how the date went, so they knocked on her door.

Pinkie answered the door with bags under her red eyes and a yawn, her friends at the door.

"Well, Pinkie, how did it go?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie started to tear up, which confused the ponies.

"Oh my, was he being rude?" asked Rarity

Pinkie shook her head, no.

"Um, he doesn't like parties as much as you do?" asked Fluttershy

Another no from Pinkie.

"Oh, sugarcube, did he try to force himself on ya?" asked Applejack, which made the other ponies wonder the same thing, they looked at her with concerned.

"You have to tell us if he did 'cause I'll Atomic Rain Boom him all over Ponyville, did he?" asked Rainbow Dash

"No! He didn't even show!" She finally cried out, her friends followed her inside, now they knew why her eyes were all red, she's been crying almost all night.

Fluttershy was on one side of Pinkie, offering comfort, while Rarity was on the other, and the rest of the ponies sat close by, letting Pinkie cry.

"Why wouldn't he show up, I thought yall had fun together?" Applejack asked Pinkie

"I 'sniff', I thought so too, I guess not."

"Being stood up, man that sucks, that sucks major balls!" said Rainbow Dash

"Rainbow, language!" corrected Rarity

"No, I'm being honest, it really sucks being stood up!"

"Is there something we should know?" asked Twilight

"She's been stood up too, when we were in senior flight school." Remarked Fluttershy.

All the ponies looked over and Rainbow Dash.  
"Yeah, I've been stood up before, so I know the feeling, it makes you wonder if there is something wrong with you or if you did something to not make them not date you anymore. But you know what, I figured I was just too awesome for him to handle and he couldn't deal with it."

"But I'm not awesome like you, Dash, I'm a simple earth pony with no special talent other than to throw parties." Pinkies voice squeaked towards the end

"Oh, sugarcube, it's only the third date, you're cryin' as if you… no." Applejack had a look of surprise on her face, Twilight caught on.

"Pinkie, are you? Do you?"

""I love him."

Rarity felt her heart go out to Pinkie

"Oh, you poor thing! Getting ready, preparing yourself to be presentable for this Stallion, looking forward to that night of a whirlwind romance and the punk doesn't have the nerve to show, ooh, how cowardice! It's a sign of his true character."

"No it's not, stop being dramatic, Rarity." Said Twilight

"You're defending this criminal?!"

"No, he's not a criminal."

"He broke Pinkies heart, that's a crime it's self!"

"Pokeys not like that, he wouldn't just leave Pinkie waiting, unless it was an emergency."

"How would you know Twi?" asked Applejack

"Yeah, is there something we should know?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Fine. I used to date Pokey."

All the ponies gasped,

"Then, perhaps the reason he stood up Pinkie, was because he might still have feelings for you!" Rarity being the drama queen, Twilight had to roll her eyes.

"No, it wasn't that serious of a relationship, we dated a long time ago in senior magic school and we really had nothing in common, so we just left as friends, but we're more like mutual acquaintances now. Don't blow this out of proportion Rarity."

"Are you 'sniff' sure, he might not have some 'sniff' feelings for you?" asked Pinkie

"I'm positive, if we tried to keep it going, we would've gotten irritated with each other, I wanted to study and he wanted to go out."

"Then why would you get with him in the first place?" asked Rainbow

"To be honest, I don't remember, but that's not the point now. Pinkie, from I remember of Pokey, he wouldn't stood you up just because he can, something must have happened to make him miss the date."

"Well, he does work at the hospital, perhaps they needed him?"

"But I remember you telling me that he got the day off to prepare for your date." Said Fluttershy, which brought a fresh set of tears to Pinkies eyes and made all the ponies face hoof.

***Cheer Her Up, Before She Go Go***

Pokey felt like shit, both on the inside and outside. He felt like a real prick, for making Pinkie wait so long and not even showing up on time. He was upset at himself; he could've escaped his predicaments faster to arrive on time and he was also upset at all the ponies that made him late. Last night, on his way home from the Cakes, he bucked every tree on the way back, just to release his frustrations, and now he was feeling so bad. The fact that struck him the most was making Pinkie cry, that was a knife in his gut, and every time he thought about it, it turned deeper and deeper.

There was a knock at his door, he answered and let his friend Thunderlane in.

"So, dude, how did it go?"

"Last night was terrible!"

"She's too much of a party animal for you to handle?"

"No, I…I didn't even see her last night."

"You stood her up?!" asked a shocked Thunderlane

"I really didn't mean to, all kinds of crazy shit happened and before I knew it, it was late, she went home and I got shit from ."

"Dude, what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

Pokey told the entire story of what happened last night, the elder mare, the party, the balloon, the chasing, the ice, the second chase, the club fight, the police and finally the lecture from Mr. Cake.

"Dude, what a shitty night."

"Yeah, and all I wanted was to see Pinkie Pie smile for me like she did on our other dates, I guess that's never going to again."

"Dude, you're giving up already?"

"Yeah, apparently, I'm not worthy of being with Pinkie according to Mr. Cake."

"Two things, bro, one, Mr. Cake isn't her father, but probably more like an uncle figure, and two, you can't just give up just because of some shitty luck. You have to fight for this mare, dude she makes you so damn happy, it's annoying, but if you're happy, then you're not a whiny little bitch."

Pokey glared at him.

"I also have a bet going on with CloudChaser and she bet that you would some how fuck this up, nice huh?"

"Yeah, nice."

"Pokey, dude, I'm on your side, I bet that you would be happy with Pinkie, make a relationship work and probably marry her, and have cute as fuck foals running around, doing magic and shit."

Pokey thought about it and made up his mind

"You know what, dude, you're right. I can't give up on her like that. I'm going to go see her, apologize, tell her the truth, and hope she believes me, we'll be ok."

Although, on the inside, Pokey was wondering what would happen if Pinkie didn't believe him and not want to see him any more.

"Bro, I totally rooting for you, go get her."

***Brony Code: Imagine That Show, The Subtle Art Of Wing Boners***

Pokey knocked on Pinkies' door, the trip to her home was clear which peeved him off, but he had to remember why he was there, to apologize and explain his side to Pinkie. Meanwhile, Pinkie heard the knock and ran to her room so she wouldn't see Pokey.

The door opened, but it wasn't the party pony, Pokey was expecting.

"Well, look who we have here, a sad excuse for a stallion. Happy with yerself, makin' Pinkie cry and all?" said Applejack

"Look, I-"

"Shame on you! Bringing that poor mares' hopes up so high and then violently crushing them with your hooves! And now you stand here, wanting more from her, haven't you done enough damage?!" exclaimed Rarity

"Please I just-"

"I should Sonic Rain Boom you right now, where you stand." said Rainbow Dash

"Please just listen!" Pokey got all there attention

"I'm here to apologize to Pinkie for last night. She deserves to know why I didn't show up."

"She's in her room, she left as soon as she heard you knocking. I'll ask if you could go in."

"Thank you Twilight."

Said Purple unicorn knocked on Pinkies bedroom door. After a little exchange, muffled on Pinkies part, Twilight motioned for Pokey to go and opened the door. As Pokey entered the room, Twilight whispered in his ear.

"Hurt her like this again, I will personally place a spell on you that will geld you where you stand."

Pokey kind of forgot that one of the most powerful ponies, was Pinkie pies good friend.

Pokey approached the bed where Pinkie was sitting; there was an awkward silence between them. Pinkie looked here and there, avoiding looking at the stallion, and Pokey saw the tear tracks and new tears come out, he felt like real shit.

"Pinkie, I, I'm sorry about last night. I was looking forward to it. I was dressed, ready to pick you up when all kinds of stuff happened."

"Was this stuff more important than 'sniff' our date?"

"No, it wasn't, but if you'll let me explain, please?"

"Ok, 'sniff'."

Pokey told her about the entire night, with less cursing then when he told Thunderlane.

Pinkie heard him out, but wasn't sure if she should believe him, Applejack and Rarity were telling stories of how mean some stallions can be towards their mare friends, only to apologize later and make everything ok again, they said some mares never got out of that abusive cycle, and Pinkie didn't want that to happen. But she was so sure, that Pokey wasn't the abusive kind, he was sweet, kind funny and fun, he couldn't be that way.

"That's what happened."

I took her a while to answer back

"I, I want to believe you, but I don't know."

"Pinkie, I'm really sorry, so fucking sorry, I know, if I was in your shoes, I wouldn't believe me either, but that's what happened! Yeah it sounds like some elaborate lie, but I wouldn't lie to you Pinkie Pie. I don't like seeing you cry either, it's looks wrong on your smiling face."

She smiled a bit, but got serious again. Pinkie looked pokey directly in the eyes

"You have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"A Pinkie Promise."

"Yes."

"You have to Pinkie Promise me that you were telling me the truth about last night and that you're really really super duper sorry about standing me up and that you will never ever ever **ever** do it again."

"Pinkie Pie, I Pinkie Promise you that what happened to me last night was the absolute truth. I Pinkie Promise you that I'm truly sorry about standing you up, I never meant to hurt you. And I finally Pinkie Promise to do my absolute best to not make that happen again."

"Oh, Pokey!" she hugged him and cried out the last of her sadness to happiness. Pokey hugged back, so glad and relieved that he didn't mess things up too much with Pinkie, Thank Celestia.

"I love you, Pinkie." he petted her mane, She leaned back and kissed him, their first real kiss, lips to lips and they both blushed when they broke away.

"I love you too, Pokey." She smiled at him and his heart melted, he cherished that smiling face. Then he got an idea.

"Pinkie, let's go on that date now, it's early, so we can get breakfast and spend the day together."

"Really? But my friends are here."

"They can come with us, as long as your there, with me, that's all that matters."

She kissed him again, a quick peck and ran out the door shouting

"POKEY PIERCE IS MY COLTFRIEND! YAY!"

Pokey, as much as he knew being with Pinkie was going to be a handful, he was looking forward to it, he didn't want her any other way.

Pinkie and Pokey

Authors note: I'm so mean to Pinkie Pie, making her get stood up by Pokey, but it was fun to write. Every time I wrote Applejacks' name, I got hungry for the cereal. Looks like we found out some secrets about some of the mane six, how exciting. I threw in Thunderlane because he's a such a cool looking Pegasus on the show and maybe him and Pokey are good friends, with the ration of mares being greater than stallions, I thought, maybe some of these bronies need to stick together. If some one could draw me Daddy Silver Spoons, that would be great, my head canon says he looks super tough but he'll probably look like a rich and fancy dandy on the show, if they ever show him. I had fun Writing ' speech to Pokey, he seems like the protective uncle type, yay! I love writing over dramatic Rarity, so much fun, she reminds me of an old school starlet, but let it be known that girls are the ones that start drama, it's a fact. On a last note, My other story, The Orchard in Appaloosa, I'm stuck on what to do for the next chapter, so hopefully, this little piece can hold the fans over until then. Thank you for reading and review if you want to.


End file.
